With the recent advancement of terminal and communication network technologies, types of services which can be provided for terminals through a communication network are diversifying.
For example, broadcasting services and Internet services using mobile communication terminals are being provided and at the same time, location-based services such as a friend finding service and a route guiding service are provided by exploiting characteristics of mobile communication terminals having superior mobility.